Past
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: One-Shot idea. Time travel fic! AU! A strange boy with green eyes wakes up in the hospital, he doesnot remember everything but knows he's a Potter. The Potter family is called in to see if they know him. JamesXHarry hints.
1. Chapter 1

The past was a place he never thought to find himself. The past was a dream that could never be within his grasp, a secret of pranks and stories that had happen to people he never knew yet loved all the same. It was photos of faces he knew and names that have been told to him but strangers in dreams of green light and darkness. Harry Potter never thought he would be standing as a fourteen year old in the past.

He looked around not knowing how he got there in this little hospital room, and was even more shocked when a man that looked like his father but older stepped into the room. The stranger smiled at him, "Hello there." He said like he was talking to a frighten animal. "My name is Joseph Potter and I've been told you are a Potter by blood as well."

Harry blinked, "Yes." He said softly. Watching the man with wide eyes, he didn't know a Joseph, in fact he didn't even know who he was…"I shouldn't be here!" he cried as the thought entered his mind. He shouldn't be here, but why? Where else should he be? He didn't no.

"Shhh!" Joseph whispered. "Calm down." He sat his hands on the child's shoulders. "Now why don't you tell me your name?" he met the boys green eyes and watch the child think over what he was going to say. "You're a Potter right? Is that you last name?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Yes-no-I don't know!" Harry said frustrated. "I'm Harry." He took a deep breath, "I know that." He looked at the man pleading with his eyes that the man would agree with him. Let him know that he is right!

"Harry," Joseph said and the boy nodded. "Well that's a start." He told the boy, "I will let the Medic no and inform the auras." He turned and left the room.

Harry felt his chest tighten when the stranger didn't come back, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the man would leave him like everyone else in his life. It hurt him to think this but that was his fate. Which confused him more because he couldn't remember, who-who before this man had left him, who had walked away never to return?

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to remember. Pain flared up in his head causing him to grab it and cry out. There was a rush of footsteps and the man was back. He leaned over him feeling his head and asking him if he was okay?

Harry pulled his hand away from his forehead only to stare at the color red-"Blood ," he heard a gasp. But couldn't think about it, his head hurt.

"Medic!" Joseph yelled out at the sight of blood coming from this young man's forehead. Wizards dressed in white rushed in their wands out. they pushed Joseph out of the way as they ran test and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Joseph are you in there?" a women's voice asked.

"Father." A much younger voice called and a teen who looked only a few years older than the one on the bed walked into the room another teen following him.

The other teen grin, "Hey dad!" he called cheerily.

Joseph forced a smile "James, Sirius." He said in greeting and walked to his wife, pulling her into his arms he gave her a kiss. (Anyone know James's parents real names?) She smiled at him, "How the child?" she asked. "The one they found in the ditch?"

Joseph sighed, "I don't know." He turned back to the med-wizards, his wife just taking noticed gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh the poor dear."

James watched the boy as he pushed the med-wizards away as if he was afrad they would harm him. He didn't even realize what he was doing as he stepped closer to get a better look. The boy's bright green eyes locked on to his and James watched the tears of fear fall from them. The boy reached out almost as if he was reaching to him but the boy didn't even know him.

"Please…" he whimpered and shut his green as fear over whelmed his sense and then a warm hand closed over his own surprising Harry and pushing back his fears. Green eyes snapped open and locked onto hazel colored eyes. He blinked at how calm he felt looking into those eyes. He smiled and let his eyes close as he was pulled into darkness. Somehow he knew he would be alright as long as the person who owns those eyes kept watch over him and he let his mind go blank.

Sirius watched his best friend as he reached out almost zombie-like and take the boys hand. The effect was instant. The boy looked at James and smiled before fainting into a deep sleep.

James stepped forward never letting go of the younger teens hand, "Dad?" he asked softly all most as if under a spell. "Who is he?"

Joseph stepped up behind his son, "I don't really know." He answered truthfully. "A cousin perhaps." He answered brushing the boy's bangs off his forehead to get a better look at the scar. "It's shaped like a lightning bolt." He muttered. The healers left quickly now that their charge was asleep.

Sirius stepped up next to James, "He looks like you." He pointed out.

"Yes," Joseph agreed. "He's a Potter. Through he does not remember if he has that last name." He gripped his son's shoulder. "I will be owling our living family members to see if anyone will claim him." He told them. "He will live with us until we can find where he belongs."

"That's fine!" Sirius assured with a grin. "We'll teach him how to prank!" James smiled at his friend thankful he was taking this well. "Besides," Sirius smirked. "James seems to enjoy holding his hand!" he sung out and laughed as James's face flushed a deep red.

James tried to let go of the hand only to realize the boy was gripping it tightly. He felt his face heat up more as his father raised an eyebrow and his mother grinned.

"You shouldn't worry so, James." His mother said softly. "It's normal in pure-blood family for cousin to feel something for each other." She pointed out and Sirius burst out laughing uncontrollable.

"I wouldn't-gasp-blame-gasp- you!" he laughed, "He's-gasp-very-gasp-CUTE!" He ruffled his best friend's hair to show he was kidding, but the problem for James was he believed they were right. Since the moment he met those bright green eyes and took hold of the boy's hand, he's been enchanted.

"When will we take him home?" James asked his father not taking his eyes off the sleeping teen.

Sirius also looked down on the boy, "You know," he said to James. "He looks all most like an angel sleep there on the white bed sheets."

Joseph traced a few spots of blood on the sheets as his wife spoke. "A fallen angel," She whispered.

"Yeah." James agreed.

"Let's play Quidditch when we get home!" Sirius yelled jumping up and showing the Potter family he had enough of being serous.

James laughed, "Sure." He agreed and tried once again to get the boy to let go of his hand. His father reached down and put his hand on the boy's slowly the grip relaxed enough for Joseph to take Harry's hand. "You boy go have fun." He told them. Sirius grinned and ran out of the room. "I will see you later tonight." His wife gave him a short peck on the check before following Sirius out of the room.

James hugged his father, "What would you say if I said I really do like him?" He said nodding to the sleeping boy.

"Harry," Joseph told his son. "His names Harry." He watched his son's eyes light up at the knowledge. "I would mind, son." He assured James. "In fact I would approve of the match."

James smiled, "I love you, dad!" he declared and kissed his father before running off after his best friend and mother with new information about the enchanting teen in his mind. He couldn't wait to have the boy home with him and Sirius.

Joseph looked down at the sleeping figure and shook his head, even if no one claimed the boy, he would have a family with them from this point on. And maybe someday he would find love even if it was not with his son.

THE END!


	2. Disclaimer

Declaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter character! You all should know this since it's not my name under author.


End file.
